


The First Fight is Always the Hardest

by Springsie



Series: The Domestic Art [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Angst, M/M, No Sex, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springsie/pseuds/Springsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight was bound to happen sooner or later, Loki reminded himself as he glared fiercely at his husband. They had been married for a little over a year with nothing more than bickers and quarrels, and it was natural to have fights, he told himself. It didn’t make things any easier, knowing that. Especially when he had started it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Fight is Always the Hardest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatansSin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansSin/gifts).



> Greetings, dear readers!
> 
> This is a short fic for the lovely SatansSin. They prompted it months and months ago, and I've had it written down for just as long, but I finally got around to writing it. I'm so sorry it took so long dear! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcome; and if there are any mistakes that need fixing, let me know! 
> 
> -EverBeenToSpace

A fight was bound to happen sooner or later, Loki reminded himself as he glared fiercely at his husband. They had been married for a little over a year with nothing more than bickers and quarrels, and it was natural to have fights, he told himself. It didn’t make things any easier, knowing hat. Especially when he had started it. 

It was over something ridiculous, of course, but Loki had fallen into a dark mood. It wasn’t something that happened often, not since he had met Thor, but when it did, he was something to be feared. He knew this, and after over eight years of being together, he had assumed his husband knew as well; knew that all he wanted was to be left alone with his mood and perhaps a strong cup of tea until it passed. Sometimes it only took a few hours, other times it took days, and it was unpredictable. And Thor had been so good about keeping his distance when Loki’s mood radiated off of him like dark waves. 

Something about this time was different, though. His husband wanted to be close, wanted to comfort him with physical affection, and it just wasn't something Loki could stand; he wanted to paint. He wanted to express his emotions through his art, but it was very difficult with Thor hovering around his workspace like a mosquito, fracturing the silence with questions and comments, hand brushing his lower back or his arm or his cheek as he tucked a bit of black hair behind his ear. And Loki snapped. 

He knew his husband only wanted to make him feel better, that the comments were just to get him engaged, but he’d had enough. And so there he stood with his hands balled into fists as he bore holes into Thor with his eyes. Why couldn’t he just leave him be, just for one evening?

“Thor, please,” Loki hissed, voice low and shaking slightly as he fought to keep himself under control. “I am trying to concentrate and you are making it next to impossible, pestering me the way you are. Just leave me alone with my thoughts for a few hours, that’s all I ask.”

It didn't come as a surprise that Thor protested, but Loki wasn't in as much control over his tongue as he should have been and he bit it to keep from interrupting, wanting to at least give him the benefit of the doubt. “I only wanted to make you feel better, Loki,” Thor insisted on saying and Loki clenched his jaw in an attempt to keep himself calm and quiet. “You get into these moods and I feel as if there is nothing I can do for you.”

Well past the end of his rope, Loki finally snapped. “That's because there's nothing you _can_ do! These ‘moods’ are mine and min alone!” He stalked forward until he was invading Thor’s personal bubble. “I have been dealing with them since I can remember. That’s over twenty years of my life that I have been just fine without your help.”

Hurt was painted plainly on Thor’s face and Loki knew he should have stopped, but he didn’t. When he fought, he fought dirty; he wanted Thor to yell back at him, and he was going to do everything in his ability to make that happen. His voice dropped as he uttered the one thing he knew would drive his husband to hurt anger: “I don’t need you.”

Thor’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. “Then what am I doing here, Loki?” he demanded, and Loki felt a cynical kind of pleasure at his reaction and the way his large hands clenched at his sides. “What the hell am I here for if I can’t help you?! Why did we get married if we weren’t going to help one another through times like this?!” Thor’s voice had risen by the end and it boomed around them like thunder. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t have, then!” Loki snapped, his own anger only egged on by Thor's; they were like fuel to each other’s fire and it wasn't always for the best. “Because I don’t need your help now, and I won’t need it in the future!” _That was cruel, even for you,_ he told himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth. But it was too late to take them back now as he watched the way Thor’s face paled and he suddenly looked unsure. Loki felt as though he was going to be sick and swallowed. 

“You don’t mean that Loki,” Thor whispered as if he couldn't make his voice any louder. 

“Don’t I?” Loki snarled, trying to keep the mask up for as long as possible; Thor couldn’t see how much he had hurt himself with his own words. 

Before Thor could say anything else, Loki turned away from him and grabbed his keys. He need air before he suffocated in the apartment or the hurt he had caused them both tore him apart. Keys weren’t something he needed, Loki knew he couldn’t drive in his current state, but he didn’t care as he stormed out, slamming the door behind him, not even hearing Thor call his name. Or maybe he had just ignored him. 

It was stupid of him to have picked a fight over nothing, and now he wasn’t sure what damage his words had caused. He should have just let Thor try to help him, Loki thought as he took the stairs down to the main floor more quickly than was probably safe, his eyes burning. He should have just dealt with it or asked Thor politely to leave him alone; there had been no need for that anger or the words he had picked. But he couldn’t take them back now. 

When he finally got outside, it was chilly and Loki realized he had forgotten his coat in his haste. Swearing, he wiped his face to brush away the tears that were replaced within moments and pulled the thin paint stained sleeves of his shirt down to cover his hands. Without his wallet, which was sitting exactly where he left it on the kitchen counter, Loki had no idea where he could go; he didn’t even have his cell phone. He wanted to call Natasha, or Pepper, or his mother, anyone, but he would have to go back up to the studio and he just couldn’t do that right now. So he started walking, shivering against the chilly late September air. 

Loki found himself seated on a park bench some time later, tears drying on his face though his nose was still running. It was getting colder as the sun began to sink below the city skyline, and he knew he only had two options: He could either go home to his husband and beg for forgiveness, something he didn’t do often, or he could find someplace indoors to loiter, where he wouldn’t be kicked out for having no money. Loki sat until the sky was twilit, wiping his running nose on the edge of his sleeve with a slightly disgusted look. 

He needed to go home, he decided. Thor was no doubt worried sick about him, probably even more so when he realized Loki had forgotten his phone and wallet. They needed to work things out and a large apology was in order. The walk back in the now-dark was freezing though, and by the time he stepped out of the elevator and made it down the hall, Loki was shivering so hard that his teeth had begun to chatter. 

Inside their studio, Loki found Thor pacing, his brows pinched together in worry. When he heard the door close, his head snapped up and their eyes met. Relief practically poured into Thor as his shoulders dropped with his sigh, as if he was releasing a breath he had been holding. Not a moment later, Loki found himself wrapped up in warm, strong arms and he pressed his face into Thor's neck. 

“I need a hot bath,” he mumbled after several moments, once he was no longer shivering so violently. “And some tea.”

Thor chuckled wetly and Loki realized guiltily that there were tears in his blue eyes. “You put the kettle on and I’ll draw your bath just the way you like it,” he replied hoarsely.

Several minutes later, Loki sat in the hot water, the perfect temperature and lightly scented with lavender bath salt, back pressed tightly to Thor’s chest as he sipped his tea. They hadn’t said a word to one another since he got home, but his eyes were rimmed red and puffy, and he could hear Thor sniffling a bit behind him. Honestly, Loki wasn’t even sure what to say. What could he say? He didn’t even know how angry Thor was with him. He was holding him, obviously glad that he was home, but he had to be at least a little bit upset over his words. 

When he was done with the tea and the mug was sitting on the floor beside the large soaking tub, Loki finally spoke. “I’m so sorry, Thor,” he choked out, and his voice sounded small and broken. He brought his knees up and rested his forehead against them, holding Thor’s arms around his waist. “I didn’t mean it. I need you, Thor. Please forgive me.”

There was a silence around them for a few moments, and Loki was terrified that Thor would stand and leave at any moment. Relief washed over him when the strong arms around him tightened and he felt Thor press his forehead to the back of his neck. Loki gave a hoarse sob and held tighter to them, keeping his husband where he was. 

“I know, Loki,” Thor rumbled into his hair, kissing his skin. “I know you didn’t mean it, so of course I forgive you.”

That was all they needed to say, and they sat in the tub until their skin pruned and the water turned tepid. When finally they stood, the tips of Loki’s hair damp and curling, Thor pulled him into a slow, deep kiss. Parting for breath, he smiled the smile that always made Loki’s heart stop and handed him a towel. 

“If you still want to paint, I’ll leave you to it,” he offered while they dressed.

With a smile, Loki pulled on a paint stained shirt and took Thor’s hand. “I would like you to keep me company while I do. Your comments and questions are actually very helpful.” He loved the way Thor practically beamed. 

Keeping their hands entwined, he led Thor back to his painting space, listening to him chatter as his set his paints up. Loki knew this would not be the last fight they had, but it was comforting to know that they could work through them. And he knew that though they weren’t perfect in their relationship, in his eyes they were pretty damn close.


End file.
